


You Had Me at Hello

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Kolejny sabriel, kolejny pisany od środka, surowy, nieokiełznany, ciekawa zabawa. Czysty tekst jest wiadomościami, ten z myślnikami to dialogi mówione. normalny tekst - Sam, pogrubiony - Gabryś. Ten fanfik jest... inny. Zapraszam do czytania, komentowania, dzielenia się z innymi.





	You Had Me at Hello

**Ty skurwysynie. Zdążyłeś już o mnie zapomnieć?**  
Proszę?  
**O mój boże. Pomyliłem numery, prawda? Nie wierzę.**  
Nie szkodzi. Rada na przyszłość – na bank „zgubił” twój numer.  
**Och, nie. Pisałem do mojego brata. Mieszka w innym stanie i zdaje się zapominać, że ma rodzinę.  
Nie wiem, dlaczego ci to piszę.**  
Z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciach. Mój brat lubi czasem traktować mnie jak piąte kolo u wozu. Jesteśmy kwita.  
  
  
**Luc, ty szmato. Miałeś przywieźć mi te zajebiste żelki.**  
Znowu pomyłka :)  
**Wybacz! Na twoim miejscu nie miałbym do siebie cierpliwości. Jeśli zrobię to jeszcze raz, dla własnego dobra zablokuj mój numer.**  
Nie ma mowy, to zbyt zabawne. Łasuch, huh? Pozdrów Luca (o ile dobrze wpiszesz jego numer)  
**Wcale nie jestem łasuchem. Po prostu lubię słodycze.**  
To raczej definicja łasucha, nieprawda?  
  
  
**Tata o ciebie pytał.**  
Wcale nie zablokuję twojego numeru :)  
**O MÓJ BOŻE. Przepraszam. Serio.**  
  
  
**Hej, jestem Gabe i tym razem to nie pomyłka.**  
Sam. Zaskakująco dobrze mi się z tobą pisze.  
**Hej, przecież jestem nudny.**  
Nah. I wydaje mi się, że te pomyłki były celowe.  
**Masz mnie! Jestem twoim stalkerem i wiem o tobie wszystko!**  
Ha, ha. Pewnie nie widziałeś mnie nago, skoro jeszcze żyjesz.  
**Są aż tak zabójcze?**  
CO. NIE. OMG. Sam to też męskie imię, wiesz?  
Czekaj, od razu założyłeś, że jestem kobietą?  
**No.**  
Och. To znaczy, że liczyłeś na numerek i właśnie skończyłeś ze mną rozmawiać.  
  
  
**Sorki. Miałem zajętą rękę.**  
NIE CHCIAŁEM TEGO WIEDZIEĆ.  
**OMG, nie. Mój pies lubi być w centrum uwagi, często brakuje mi dodatkowych rąk, żeby drapać go za uszami.**  
Jak się wabi?  
**Loki. Olbrzymi leonberger.**  
Uważaj, żeby nie zmienił się w konia :)  
**Ha, ha. A ty, dzieciaku, masz jakieś zwierzęta?**  
Dzieciaku? Skąd wiesz, że jestem młodszy od ciebie?  
**Stalker, już mówiłem :) więc?**  
Zaczynam się bać. Pewnie jesteś starym, otyłym pedofilem, który jedynie chce wsadzić spocone łapsko w moje gacie.  
**Znowu mnie masz!  
Jestem po trzydziestce, kwalifikuję się na pedofila?**  
„Po trzydziestce” może również znaczyć, że masz 50 lat ;_;  
**Zapewniam cię, trochę mi brakuje do złotej 40.**  
  
  
Mam 26 lat i nie, nie mam żadnego zwierzęcia. Wystarczy mi starszy brat.  
**Aw, jesteś młodszym braciszkiem!**  
Ty?  
**Luc jest młodszy ode mnie, ale mam dwóch starszych braci. Najstarszy z nich zachowuje się jakby caly świat należał do niego.**  
Auć. Dean nie jest aż taki zły, praktycznie mnie wychował.  
**Pan Świata i Dupek Numer Dwa zajmowali się mną i Lukiem. Nasz ojciec… często go nie było. Jest teraz – nie wiem tylko, czy to dobrze, czy źle.**  
Moja mama zmarła, jak miałem pół roku. Ojciec stał się zgorzkniałym chujem (Dean twierdzi, że wcześniej tak nie było) i wychowywał nas tak, jakbyśmy byli mu ciężarem. Rękoczyny też nie były rzadkie.  
**Mike i Raphael, najstarsi bracia, pamiętają naszą mamę. Odeszła, tak po prostu. Tata rzucił się w wir pracy.  
Kiedy przeszliśmy od nieznajomych do opowiadania sobie historii życiowych?**  
Nie wiem, ale to cholernie ciekawe.  
  
  
  
**Wiedziałeś, że Thomas Jefferson wynalazł lody?**  
Co?  
**Piątoklasiści w obliczu wypracowań z historii. Dowiaduję się zajebistych rzeczy.**  
Jesteś nauczycielem?  
**Nie, wróżką zębuszką.**  
Te, gdzie moje dolce, ty ździerco?  
**Wydałem na lizaki, hehe.**  
Ranisz :(  
**Awh, biedny Sammmy. Kupię ci lizaka, słowo.**  
Więc teraz jestem Sammy?  
**Może być i Samantha, jeśli chcesz.**  
Nah. Tylko Dean nazywa mnie Sammy i lepiej niech tak zostanie.  
**Sorki.**  
To nic. Miej jednak na względzie, że sądownictwo nie ma przede mną granic i zawsze mogę cię o coś pozwać.  
**Sędzia?**  
Prawnik.  
**Uuu. Pewnie kasy i lasek masz jak lodu.**  
Nie jestem babiarzem i nie mam cierpliwości do kobiet. Musiałeś pomylić mnie z moim bratem.  
**Powiedz mu, że już go lubię.**  
Nawet go nie znasz!  
**Dlatego powinniśmy to zmienić :)**  
Stary, nawet gdyby, mieszkasz pewnie na drugim końcu świata.  
  
  
  
  
**Hej, Sam?**  
No?  
**Jestem nachalny?**  
Trochę. Ale wcale mi to nie przeszkadza.  
**Chciałbym usłyszeć twój głos. Mogę do ciebie zadzwonić?**  
Zajęty.  
**Och, w porządku. W sumie… zapomnij, że w ogóle pytałem.**  
Jeśli jesteś facetem mojego braciszka, księżniczko, to wiedz, że czeka cię pogadanka z nadopiekuńczym starszym bratem.  
**Eee, Dean?**  
Nie, święty mikołaj. Sammy nie rozstaje się ze swoim telefonem, a to pewnie twoja sprawka, o tym też sobie porozmawiamy.  
O mój boże, strasznie cię za to przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, że zostawienie telefonu w zasięgu jego wzroku będzie złym pomysłem.  
**Jesteś gejem?**  
Zrozumiem, jeśli ci to przeszkadza.  
  
  
  
**nawsleem siee jk swoena**  
W porządku?  
**pjaaaaaaaaaaaany  
seksyaknie sdrustrowny**  
Ktoś serio powinien zabrać ci telefon.  
**ty mglbyś. chciałbym żebś tu byyyl asmmy**  
Idź spać, Gabe.  
**pójdę z tb**  
Dobranoc, Gabe.  
  
  
  
**O mój boże, przepraszam cię za wczoraj. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz.**  
Nah, lubię się śmiać z pijanych ludzi.  
**No dzięki.**  
Nie ma za co. Powinieneś popracować nad swoją frustracją seksualną.  
  
  
***zdjęcie* Poznaj Lokiego.**  
Aww, pogłaszcz go ode mnie! A kiedy poznam jego pana?  
**Wierz mi, Sam, nie chciałbym, żebyś miał przeze mnie koszmary.**  
Daj spokój! Proszę!  
**Kiedy indziej, dzieciaku.**  
  
  
*zdjęcie* Hej, jestem Sam i najwyraźniej mam problemy ze wstawaniem. Twoja kolej.  
**Hej Sam, chyba jednocześnie zabiłeś mnie swoją uroczością i wpędziłeś w kompleksy. Lubię twoje oczy.**  
Omg, przez ciebie się rumienię i chichoczę jak głupia nastolatka.  
**Serio chciałbym usłyszeć twój głos, Sam. Tym bardziej jeśli chichoczesz XD**  
*połączenie przychodzące*  
**\- Och, myślałem, że nie weźmiesz tego na poważnie.**  
\- Aw, masz fajny akcent!  
**\- Nashville. Brzmisz jak maruda.**  
\- Halo, dopiero co wstałem!  
**\- O mój boże, masz cudowny śmiech. Teraz już serio brzmię jak stalker. Przepraszam.**  
\- Jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza, mówiłem ci to już. Okej, ty wiesz jak ja wyglądam, czekam na rewanż.  
**\- Hmpf. Nie warto, wierz mi.**  
-Aw, daj spokój! Proszę! Wyobraź sobie szczenięce oczy, które właśnie robię. Jestem mistrzem szczenięcych oczu.  
**\- Nie wątpię, dzieciaku. Słuchaj, muszę spadać na lekcje. Do potem, Sam.**  
  
  
***zdjęcie* zadowolony?**  
I zaskoczony. Zupełnie inaczej, niż sobie wyobrażałem.  
**Ale to dobre, czy złe zaskoczenie?**  
Definitywnie dobre. Byłem pewien, że jesteś zgorzkniało wyglądającym, łysiejącym skurwielem.  
**Dzięki?**  
  
  
Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabey.  
**OMG. Jesteś pijany, prawda?**  
Ano.  
**To mi wygląda na rewanż. Nie fajne, dzieciaku.**  
\- Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabey.  
**\- Sam. Do każdego dzwonisz po pijaku?**  
\- Njeeee. Tylko do ciebie.  
**\- Czemu?**  
\- Bo jesteś przystojnyiuroczyizabawnyimaszzajebisteoczyicudownegopsa co nie.  
**\- Sam, błagam, idź spać.**  
\- Chodź mnie zerżnąć na dobranoc.  
  
  
  
omg, kac zabójca.  
O stary, dzwoniłem do ciebie w nocy? Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że nie pierdoliłem głupot.  
Gabe?  
  
  
Wygląda na to, że jednak palnąłem coś głupiego. Przepraszam, cokolwiek to było.  
**W porządku, dzieciaku. Nie martw się, nic durnego nie palnąłeś.**  
Dzięki bogu. Już myślałem, że strzeliłeś na mnie focha.  
**Na ciebie? Nigdy, dzieciaku.**  
  
  
Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz się zastanawiał, gdzie mają najlepsze muffiny na świecie… przyjedź do Lawrence. Ellen’s to raj dla łasuchów.  
**dopiero teraz to odkryłeś?  
Czekaj. Mieszkasz w Lawrence? Lawrence, Kansas?**  
No… tak.  
**Hej, Sam. Chyba mieszkamy bliżej siebie niż sądziliśmy.**  
omg.  
  
  
**Twój brat ma auto?**  
Tak, a co?  
**Jakie?**  
Czarnego klasycznego Chevroleta, czemu pytasz?  
**O boże.**  
Co. GADAJ.  
**Nie uwierzysz. O ja pierdolę. Pojebany zbieg okoliczności. Właśnie go widziałem.**  
CO.  
**Napakowany blondyn z krzywymi nogami i o wiele za niskim głosem?**  
tak ;_;  
**Widziałem go w Ellen’s, kupował szarlotkę. Sprzedawczyni, ta młoda blondynka, mówiła do niego po imieniu, a on wspominał coś o Sammy’ym. Połączyłem fakty. Też jest łasuchem?**  
Ma fioła na punkcie szarlotki.  
**Powiedz mu, że ma zajebiste auto.  
I brata.**  
  
  
Dean powiedział, że jesteś niski.  
**Serio zwrócił na mnie uwagę w Ellen’s? Serio? XD**  
Na to wygląda.  
**Dalej, wyśmiej mój wzrost. Metr siedemdziesiąt w kapeluszu, ALE PRZYNAJMNIEJ JESTEM UROCZY. AW YISS.**  
Dziwnie byś wyglądał obok mnie.  
**Bo ty nie jesteś aż tak uroczy, to dlatego.**  
Nah. Mam prawie dwa metry wzrostu.  
**O mój boże. Wyglądałbym przy tobie jak dziecko!**  
Urocze dziecko XD  
  
  
**\- Hejjjjjjjjjjj, Sammy. Chciałem ci coś powiedzieć, wiesz?**  
\- Sam. Śmiesznie brzmisz jak jesteś pijany.  
**\- Okej, Sam. Chcesz wiedzieć, co powiedziałeś mi ostatnio jak byłeś pijany? Bo ty nie pamiętasz, haha. Ja tak. Powiedzieć ci?**  
\- Hm?  
**\- Chciałeś… Haha. Chciałeś, żebym cię zerżnął na dobranoc. Mógłbym to zrobić teraz. Idziemy się pieprzyć?**  
\- Gabe, jesteś pijany, nie wiesz co mówisz.  
**\- Naaaaaaaaah. Jutro ci to powtórzę. Zobaczysz. Wiesz, że jestem sam? Zgadnij co robię.**  
\- Gabe.  
**\- Ngh, Sammyyyyyyyyy… Zastanawiam się jak smakujesz. Uh, Sam.**  
\- Gabe.  
**\- Zaraz, ugh… Haha, wyobrażam sobie, że to twoja ręka. Ngh, Sam.**  
\- Kurwa, Gabe. Nie możesz, ugh… nie możesz odpieprzać takich numerów.  
**\- Chciałbym usłyszeć jak błagasz.**  
\- Gabriel, proszę…  
**\- Argh, Sammy, szybciej…**  
\- Ugh, zabijesz mnie…  
**\- Uh, uh…**  
\- O kurwa, już blisko…  
**\- Ngh, Sam! Sammy, Sam, Sam! Uh, Sammyyyyy…**  
\- Kurwa, Gabe. Ngh, o boże.

 

 

 **\- Cudnie jęczysz, dzieciaku, mniam.**  
\- Zabiję cię za to, ugh.  
**\- Zobacz, co zrobiłeś. *zdjęcie***  
\- Czy to… o mój boże, to seksowne.  
**\- Co nie? Twoje palce też bym wylizał.**  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy.  
**\- Ale to kochasz.**  
\- Dobranoc, Gabe.  
**\- Branoc, Sammy.**  
  
  
**Powinniśmy się spotkać.**  
I porozmawiać o tym, co wczoraj odwaliłeś?  
**Nie mów, że ci się nie podobało.**  
Szczerze sądziłem, że nie będziesz tego pamiętać.  
**Seks przez telefon? Jak mógłbym chcieć zapomnieć coś takiego?**  
Byłeś pijany.  
**Nie tak bardzo jak myślisz.**  
To było… nie wiem, w sumie nawet się nie znamy.  
**Dlatego chcę to zmienić.  
Sam, posłuchaj. Z reguły szybko nudzę się ludźmi. Rozmawiamy już kilka miesięcy i wierz mi, w moim przypadku to olbrzymi sukces. Cholernym zbiegiem okoliczności jest to, że mieszkamy w jednym mieście, dlatego naprawdę chciałbym cię poznać. Ale jako że jestem cholernie nudny, raczej nie chciałbyś tego samego.**  
Idiota z ciebie. Uważasz się za nudnego?  
**A nie?**  
\- To, co zrobiłeś wczoraj raczej nie było wyczynem nudziarza. Po prostu… nie wiem, wszystko jest fajnie dopóki ze sobą piszemy. W cztery oczy będzie inaczej, wierz mi.  
**\- Nie musielibyśmy spotykać się tylko w cztery oczy.**  
\- Gabe, możemy porozmawiać o tym kiedy indziej? Kiedyś się spotkamy, obiecuję. Ale nie teraz.  
**\- Trzymam cię za słowo, wielkoludzie.**  
  
  
Powinniśmy spotkać się po pijaku.  
**Na pewno nie wylądowalibyśmy wtedy w łóżku.**  
Seks-smsy?  
**Ty zacząłeś, Sam.**  
A chcesz kontynuować?  
**Powiedz Deanowi, żeby nie pozwalał ci pić.**  
  
  
**O mój boże.**  
Co?  
**Widzę cię.**  
CO?  
**Widzę cię. Nie odwracaj się, i tak mnie nie zobaczysz. Serio jesteś wielkoludem.**  
TO NIE FAIR.  
**Myślałem, że nie chcesz się ze mną zobaczyć.**  
ALE TERAZ TO NIE BYŁOBY PLANOWANE. NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ.  
**Mówiłem, nie odwracaj się! I tak jestem krasnalem. Smacznego! Dean wygląda jakby zaraz miał ci przyjebać. Pozdrów go! :)**  
NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ, GABE.  
**Nie krzycz na mnie. Serio chciałbyś mnie zobaczyć?**  
Nie, tak tylko robię sobie jaja.  
**Co na to Dean?**  
Dean jest wkurwiony, że jego brat nie rozstaje się ze swoim pierdolonym telefonem nawet przy pieprzonym śniadaniu w jebanym barze mlecznym.  
**Sorki! Porozmawiałbym z wami osobiście, ale Sam wyraźnie się mnie boi.**  
Dean ma problemy z gniewem.  
**Zauważyłem XD zobaczymy się kiedy indziej, dzieciaku.**  
  
  
**O mój boże, nienawidzę rodzinnych spotkań.**  
Biedaku.  
**Ale polubiłbyś naszego małego kuzyna. Jest od ciebie cztery lata młodszy i jest super dziwny.  
A Dean polubiłby Luka.**  
Twierdzisz, że jestem dziwny?  
**Też. Ale przede wszystkim uroczy. Jakby ktoś zamknąłby was w jednym pokoju, rzygałby tęczą do końca życia. *zdjęcie***  
Aw, naprawdę jest uroczy!  
**Lecisz na mojego małego kuzyna?**  
A co, jesteś zazdrosny?  
**Trochę :(**  
Nie musisz :)  
**Aw, przez ciebie się rumienię i Luc się ze mnie nabija. Odbiję to sobie.**  
Haha, ciekawe jak.  
**Myśląc sobie o moich małych, zwinnych palcach w twoich gaciach.**  
…nienawidzę cię.  
  
  
**Przyjdź wieczorem do baru na Ósmej. Weź ze sobą Deana. Nie daj się prosić.**  
Będę za pół godziny.  
  
  
Spotkałem twojego kuzyna przy barze.  
**Casa? Poproś go, żeby przyprowadził cię do naszego stolika.**  
Czuję się niezręcznie.  
**O mój boże, nie wierzę, że cię w końcu poznam.**  
Jejku, faktycznie jesteś mały!  
**Przy tobie każdy jest mały, łosiu.**  
\- Hej!  
**\- Cześć!  
Zabieram cię dzisiaj do domu, Sammy.**  
  
  
  
\- Dobry.  
**\- Hej, wielkoludzie. O mój boże, masz cudownie ciepłe dłonie.**  
\- Czujesz, jak bije mi serce? Hej, łaskoczesz!  
**\- Poranny seks?**  
\- Szanowny panie, poznaliśmy się ledwie wczoraj.  
**\- Zaśmiałeś się, nie potrafisz nawet udawać powagi.**  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się stało.  
**\- W to, że doszedłeś w spodnie jak dzieciak, czy co?**  
\- Spierdalaj. Auć, nie gryź! Boże, będę miał ogromne maliny, dzięki. Miałem na myśli całą tę sytuację.  
**\- Twój brat mnie nie lubi.**  
\- On nie musi. Poza tym, on cię uwielbia, ale nie umie okazywać uczuć.  
**\- Serio dogadaliby się z Lukiem. Mmm, takie buziaki mógłbym dostawać codziennie.**  
\- Raczej nie zwracał uwagi na Luka, Cas przesłonił mu cały świat. Zabawne jest to, że Dean nigdy wcześniej nie leciał na facetów.  
**\- Wiesz, że powinienem właśnie wychodzić do szkoły? Ale to jest o wiele lepsze.**  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś miał przeze mnie kłopoty.  
**\- Kłopoty to zaraz będziesz miał ty, jeśli za trzy sekundy nie wrócisz pod kołdrę.**  
\- Mogę cię zatrzymać?  
**\- O ile będziesz mnie nosił na rękach, i, mfp, tak całował.**  
\- Nie ma sprawy, księżniczko.  
**\- Księżniczko?**  
\- Ty w tym związku jesteś laską, Gabe. Nie, czekaj, jezu, nie chciałem…  
**\- Zamknij się, łosiu. „Związek” brzmi super. O ile chcesz… okej, wezmę to za tak.**  
  
  
  
**To nie była pomyłka.**  
Co?  
**Tamtych kilka pierwszych smsów. Wcale nie pomyliłem numerów.**  
O czym ty mówisz?  
**\- Zrobię z siebie totalnego błazna i pewnie mnie znienawidzisz, ale muszę ci o tym powiedzieć. Boże, ale ze mnie idiota.**  
\- Gabe, powiesz mi wreszcie o co chodzi?  
**\- Zakochałem się, okej? Jak pierdolony szczeniak. Jakiś rok temu widziałem cię w Ellen’s. wiedziałem, że ty i właścicielka się znacie, wybłagałem u niej twój numer. Przepraszam, Sam.**  
\- O mój boże.  
**\- Zrozumiem, jeśli mnie znienawidzisz.**  
\- Kurwa, Gabe. ale z ciebie pieprzony idiota.  
**\- Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego się śmiejesz? Nie powinieneś właśnie mnie nienawidzić?**  
\- Muszę podziękować Ellen za znalezienie mi faceta. Dlaczego miałbym być wkurwiony za coś takiego? To tylko dowodzi temu, że wcale nie jesteś nudny. Gdybyś powiedział mi to od razu, pewnie bym spieprzył. A teraz muszę nadrobić, bo zakochałeś się we mnie prędzej niż ja w tobie. O mój boże, mam zajebistego faceta.  
**\- Sammy?**  
\- Tak?  
**\- Kocham cię.**  
\- Ja ciebie też.


End file.
